When he met her
by konan248
Summary: He was tired of this life when there was nothing to look forward to. She was tired of her dull life where nothing changes. What happens when these two teens meet? 100fem!27
1. Chapter 1

Title: When he met her

Prologue: Sawada Tsunayuki

**A.N: Hello Readers I know that I shouldn't be publishing a new story but I suddenly had the urge to but this up. I am sorry for not updating my other story but I had to deal with school and I probably won't be able to update until later because exams are coming up.**

Summary: His world was still, there was nothing to look forward to anymore except taking over the world. Her world was dull, no one wanted her and she was tired of it. What happens when these two teens meet?

PROLOGUE

A brown haired teenage girl walks out of the bus and into the airport. Before entering she look back with a blank stare and walks inside.

'After seventeen years of living here I am finally able going to leave. Leave the bullies; leave my loving yet slightly depressing family but more importantly leaving this town.' she thinks to herself while looking out the airplane window.

Her family. Her father who was never around, not even for her childhood does not deserve to be called her family. She wonders if he even knows she exist. Her mother, the loving cheerful young lady she is worries too much about her. She should begin to look out for herself. Lastly, her younger brother Tsunayoshi. Such an adorable younger brother she has. He has to many troubles in the world hopefully she scared his bullies enough to leave him alone.

Although they do not seem like much, she loves them very much, Sawada Tsunayuki that is. She always made sure that her brother was well protected and that she always did the chores for her mother. Tsunayuki poses two large caramel colored eyes that are always blank and long chestnut colored hair. In school she had always been at the top and never had any friends, for her everyone was to be kept at arms length.

From all her hard work in her studies she now has the chance to go to America and study at a college there. She did not have to worry about troubling her family because everything was paid for and all she had to do was arrange a plane rid to America.

She was not even halfway through her plane ride when she fell asleep. By the time she had woken up they were almost landing.

~Time Skip to dorms~

The room she had was pleasant. It was simple a window, a bed and a desk. She didn't have to share a room with anyone and she had all her decorations in her bag. She then began to unpack all of her luggage.

She began with the bed and covered it with a pale orange sheet and put on a mocha colored blanket on top of it. After her bed was done she unpacked the textbooks she brought and arranged it neatly a top of her bookshelf. She then moved on to the walls and put picture of her family. Lastly she put her clothes in the drawers and set up a hamper to put the dirty clothes in.

The closet in the room was a decent size and could fit many things. She started off with her suitcase, then her school bags, and she finished with all the jackets she had brought with her.

After finishing her room she decided to explore campus before classes started tomorrow. The dorm she was in was actually one of the smaller dorms and was shared between guys and girls.

Tsunayuki has never experience this thing called love and she was not sure if she really did. She continued to make her way toward the nearest coffee shop on campus to get her daily dose of coffee that she seemed to have missed this morning.

She walks into the shop and orders her coffee. She begins to walk out when she walks in to a white shirt and her coffee spills all over him.

"My COFFEE!"

**A.N: I guess I will end it here since it is only a prologue. Well I just want to see how this story will do. If it doesn't do well, I won't care I want to finish it anyway. Well this story was based off of another story but I am gonna change a lot of things so I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When he met Her

Chapter 1: Byakuran Gesso

Summary: His world was still, there was nothing to look forward to anymore except taking over the world. Her world was dull, no one wanted her and she was tired of it. What happens when these two teens meet?

**A.N: Well here is the next chapter. It would have been out sooner if my laptop didn't break. But I hope for those who actually enjoy this story will continue with your support. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KHR. I wish I could create a story like that.**

**Story-**

Last time-

She walks into the shop and orders her coffee. She begins to walk out when she walks in to a white shirt and her coffee spills all over him.

"My COFFEE!"

Today was just like any other day for Byakuran. He was already at the college for a week and he was watching the students slowly fill up the rooms in his dorms. He was sharing his dorm with a red head that wore glasses.

At first glance at Byakuran you would think that he was a model. He had snowy white hair that went in every direction but it suited him. Purple triangle marks under his left eye that made him look exotic with his lilac colored eyes he was an unforgettable person.

However Byakuran was tired of all the attention and swooning girls. He was bored of the jealous glares he received from the guys. He wanted someone who loved him, who really loved him for being him.

His roommate, though geeky, looked to be a good person. He had manners and was kind; so far he did not seem to put him into any stereotypes and treated him like the others. Maybe one day they really could be good friends.

This brings us to our current situation. He was about to walk into a coffee shop to grab a drink when some one walks into him and something extremely hot spills all over him. Shortly after this a loud yell follows.

"My COFFEE!" the voice of a girl yells.

With a white coffee stained shirt and a burning chest Byakuran smiles at the girl who still has yet to calm down. Expecting a blush or stuttering and an apology he waits. However none of that happens but a slide remark and a glare does come his way.

"I'm sorry for spilling my coffee on you but you should really watch where you are walking mister." The girl tells him while glaring at him. She then proceeds to walk away.

Byakuran was slightly stunned at this and followed her. Great now he's becoming a stalker. As he continued to follow her he was surprise to see she was in the room across of their own room.

The life that seemed to have stopped received a nudge in the form of a little brunette.

Tsuna's POV

'My Coffee, My Coffee…' those thoughts just continued through my mind as I stared at nothing while siting on my bed.

"That stupid stranger didn't even say sorry." I mumbled under my breath as I got up to make me something to drink. A little hot chocolate can cure any sadness in my opinion. Tomorrow will be another chance for me to get another coffee. I can wait.

I changed into pajamas, as I got ready for bed and a new day at university to start tomorrow.

**A.N: Sorry for the really short chapter. I am not good with introductions into the story. Once I get the story going I will have more inspiration for things to happen as I have a plot but please bear with me.**

**I was going to end it there but I guess I will continue.**

**Time Skip! Classes Tsuna's POV**

Classes, just what I need after finally graduating. I continue to take notes as the lecture is just about finished and then the bell rings. I gather my supplies and walk out the door to my next class.

I find a seat in the classroom as I wait for the class to fill I then feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi. Is anyone sitting next to you?" I look up and I see a white haired man with closed smiling eyes staring back at me. I shake my head in no to give him an answer. He hums in response as he sits down next to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Byakuran, Gesso, Byakuran but you can call me Byakuran." (**A.N: Way too many Byakurans in one sentence sorry.) **he told me as I opened my mouth to speak.

"You're the one that made me spill my coffee!" I exclaim rather loudly, for me at least, but not as loud to let others know what we were immediately talking about.

"That I am, sorry about that by the way." He tells me, but I don't want to forgive him just yet.

"Tsunayuki, Sawada Tsunayuki but you can call me Tsuna or Yuki." I tell him, at least he apologized.

We quietly went over are schedules and talked about other none relevant things. This was my first real conversation with someone not related to myself that I had in a while. Maybe I could finally make a friend.

A small smile came over my face as I told Byakuran.

"Maybe I can forgive you for my coffee and call it even if you buy me another one."

"Sure Yuki-chan." He told me with a smile on his face and something in my gut told me that smile is going to bother me for the rest of my life.

**End of Chapter! **


End file.
